


Questions

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [54]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 30.9.2018





	Questions

There are a couple of hard questions in life that people generally seem to struggle with in their lives. What is my purpose? What will I do with my life? What is the secret of eternal happiness?

Martin never really struggled with these, because he knew from a young age it was his purpose to be a pilot, that was also what he wanted to do in his life and also what was the secret to his own personal eternal happiness. So life should have been easy, but it was still difficult. Because sometimes it seemed that these goals couldn't be achieved and then he doubted himself. 

Arthur seemed to have these things figured out too. He was always happy after all, although Martin wasn't sure what the answers to his questions were. Perhaps something to do with throwing apples and warm bath water, maybe that fit in there somehow. Flying around the world with your friends. Maybe.

Douglas seemed content too. Although in a different way that Arthur, but he seemed to know what he was doing. 

Carolyn Martin wasn't sure about. He thought he was far too practical to think about the last one.

Theresa was different, because for her the two previous questions had been answered for her and the third seemed tricky. Martin did his best, but he never really thought he was the answer to third. He asked her one night. He didn't ask:"Am I the secret to your eternal happiness?" of course. He asked what was. 

Theresa had laughed and said:"It's different for everyone."

"Yeah, but what is it for you?"

"I've never thought of it. It never mattered. I know what I have to do. The rest is irrelevant." He thought she was lying, but didn't say.

"And for you?" Theresa asked, her eyes flicking to Martin for just a moment, then she turned back to the TV.

"Flying."

Theresa smiled, hummed:"Of course."

Martin wondered for the first time if maybe, that wasn't the right answer after all. 

 


End file.
